Historia de un sueño
by elenatonksweasley
Summary: Luna perdió a su madre, una inventora de hechizos, en una desafortunada noche...pero no será la última vez que se vean..     Song-fic  si, hago bastantes  con la canción "Historia de un sueño"  LOVG   Los personajes, como siempre, de J.K.Rowling!


"**Historia de un sueño" (song-fic)**

- Luna, cariño, creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama ya. –Xenophilius se dirigía a su hija de diez años, quien estaba en el salón de la extravagante casa. Ésta accedió sin ningún reproche. Era una niña bastante tranquila y pacífica.

Subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Se metió en su cama, tapándose y quedando sepultada bajo una manta de colores diversos. Era su favorita, pues se la había regalado su madre. Cerró los ojos y en seguida se durmió.

Abrió los ojos, pues sentía como si hubiera alguien ahí. Parpadeó un par de veces, y vio una figura a los pies de su cama.

- ¡Mamá! –la niña se levantó y fue corriendo al umbral de la puerta, donde su madre estaba de pie mirándola.

- Mi niña preciosa. Estás guapísima.

- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Nada, simplemente quería verte. Ya sé que no es un buen momento, pero quería hablar contigo un poco.

La niña puso un semblante triste.

- Luna, cariño. No has de estar triste. Verás, en este nuevo hogar que tengo lo paso muy bien. Hay todo tipo de cosas increíbles.

- ¿De verdad? –la niña ya sonreía un poco.

- Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,_

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar_

_Tenía que contarte_

_Que en cielo no se está tan mal. _

- Pero, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros, verdad? Aquí te echamos de menos.

- Claro que sí. Todos los días recuerdo a tu padre, y le veo, aunque él no lo sepa.

La mujer miró a su izquierda. La ventana estaba abierta, y el cielo muy estrellado.

- Luna, corazón. Me voy a ir pronto, pero no te olvidaré nunca. Y no quiero que tú tampoco olvides este momento.

- No lo haré, de verdad. –Y le dio un abrazo.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, y se volvió a dormir.

Se despertó por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, casi. No recordaba que había pasado, estaba confusa. Pocas veces se solía acordar de lo que había soñado, y ésta era una de esas. Solo supo que una lágrima le estaba recorriendo su suave mejilla, mientras intentaba ver las imágenes poco nítidas que pasaban por su mente. De pronto, vio pasar una leve ráfaga de luz en el cielo semioscuro. "¡Una estrella fugaz! Sí que fue real" Pensó con una sonrisa. Le sobraba esa señal.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,_

"_Tan solo fue un sueño" te repetirás._

_Y en forma de respuesta_

_Pasará una estrella fugaz._

Se sentó en el colchón, pensativa. Fue real, de eso no había duda. La había sentido. Paulatinamente, iba recordando todo…

**-Mamá, no quiero que te vayas. **

**-Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedarme para siempre. **

**La niña miraba con ojos brillantes a la mujer. Mechones de cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara. **

**-Solamente podía venir para despedirme de ti. Era lo único que me faltaba. Lo único que me ataba a… a este mundo. **

**-Entiendo…**

**La niña comprendía la situación, más no quería que se fuera. No quería que se acabara ese momento de grandes sensaciones. **

**-Déjame darte un último beso.**

_Y cuando me marche estará, _

_mi vida en la Tierra en paz, _

_yo solo quería despedirme, _

_darte un beso y verte una vez más._

**Luna empezó a llorar. No hacía ni un año que su madre se había marchado. Para no volver, creía ella. Y ahora que la tenía, no quería que se fuera.**

**-Vida mía, no debes llorar. Sonríe, y haz que el mundo vea la sonrisa tan preciosa que tienes, y lo guapa que estás. Porque esa es la imagen que guardarán, así como lo haré yo.**

**-Pero es que si tu no estás…**

**-Papà cuidará bien de ti. Pero tú también has de cuidar de él, ¿eh? ¿Me lo prometes? Ambos tenéis que ser felices. Por mí. Haced todo lo que habríais hecho. Yo estaré para acompañaros.**

_Promete que serás feliz,_

_te ponías tan guapa al reìr. _

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte, _

_así como antes, así, adelante, _

_así, vida mía mejor será así._

**Madre e hija se miraron unos segundos. La mujer acariciaba la suave piel de Luna.**

**-Es tarde, debes volver a la cama. **

**-Vale, mamá.**

**Se volvió a meter en la cama, pero esta vez no fue ella sola quien se tapó con la manta. La noche era fría pero Luna notó como le invadía el calor por todo el cuerpo. Era una sensación muy agradable. **

**-Pero no puedo dormir. No tengo sueño.**

**Su madre arqueó una ceja. Sabía que quería decir la niña cuando decía que no tenía sueño.**

**-Está bien. Te cantaré, como hacía antes. Para que así la recuerdes siempre.**

**Su melodía favorita empezó a resonar en el oído de Luna, que disfrutaba la dulce voz de su madre por última vez.**

_Ahora debes descansar, _

_deja que te arrope como años atrás. _

_¿Te acuerdas, cuando entonces, _

_te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

**-Oye… ¿sabe papá que estás aquí? ¿Has ido a verle a él también?**

**Su madre la miró, dubitativa. **

**-No, verás…hay como una norma. Me han dejado venir esta noche a verte expresamente a ti.**

**-¿Por qué? –la pequeña rubia estaba extrañada.**

**-Lo pedí yo. Aquel día…fue todo tan rápido que marché sin decirte nada. Estaba con aquel hechizo, y seguidamente vi una luz brillante. Te buscaba y no te veía. Así que supliqué ahí arriba bajar un día a la Tierra para estar contigo. **

**Luna lo recordaba todo con total exactitud. Recordaba como ella estaba en su habitación cuando, de pronto, una luz que la cegó salió de la habitación contigua, la de su madre. Quiso ver que había pasado, pero su padre le impidió entrar ni ver nada. No quería causarle más daño con la escena. La pequeña gritaba y pataleaba, implorándole a su madre que se levantara, pero nada…no había manera.**

_Tan sólo me dejan venir, _

_dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti. _

_Y es que aquella triste noche, _

_no te di ni un adiós al partir._

_Y cuando me marche estará, _

_mi vida en la Tierra en paz, _

_yo solo quería despedirme, _

_darte un beso y verte una vez más._

**Veía como una luz que iba invadiendo la habitación. Su madre reconoció al instante qué pasaba: estaba amaneciendo. Tendría que irse.**

**-Ahora sí, he de irme. Pronto despertarás, y yo ya no podré estar aquí. Pero recuerda que tú aún sigues. Y has de continuar adelante. ¿Recuerdas las promesas que hicimos un día? Aquel día especial de chicas que celebramos tú y yo. Cúmplelas. Alcanza tus sueños, vive la vida al máximo. Sé buena. Pero ante todo, y principalmente, me has de prometer una cosa.**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Que seas feliz. Muy feliz. No te preocupes porque yo ya no esté presente. Te acompañaré en el viaje de tu vida.**

**-Te quiero mucho, mamá, no me dejes nunca sola, por favor. –la niña se aferraba a ella con fuerza. –no quiero perderte. No otra vez.**

**-¡Y no lo harás! –añadió con una sonrisa. – ¡Ah! Dile a tu padre que estoy bien. Que me viste y que me acuerdo mucho de él. Y por su puesto que lo quiero y lo amo, y jamás, jamás olvidaré el cariño que tuve todos los años a su lado. **

**La pequeña Luna se quedó sonriendo. **

Bajó a desayunar, donde ya estaba su padre con una taza de té, y escribiendo notas para su revista.

-Buenos días papá –le dijo su hija con una radiante sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿a qué se debe ese buen humor?

-Ayer vi a mamá. Y era un ángel. El más hermoso, yo creo.

El padre abrazó a su niña.

-Siempre lo fue.


End file.
